1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic head device for recording on and/or reproduction from a magnetic sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional magnetic recording and reproduction systems in which recording and reproduction is effected while a magnetic recording sheet is rotated on a spindle, a recording sheet retainer plate is used for bringing the magnetic recording sheet into closer contact with a magnetic head.
The sheet retainer plate has a recess on the surface opposed to the magnetic head and the magnetic head is pressed against the magnetic recording sheet at the recess so that the magnetic recording sheet is bulged into the recess.
This system is advantageous in that when the distance between the magnetic head and the retainer plate is proper, good contact of the magnetic head on the recording sheet can be obtained, but is disadvantageous in that the contact pressure of the magnetic head is significantly affected by a small change in the distance between the magnetic head and the retainer plate since the recording sheet is pressed against the retainer plate solely by the magnetic head. Accordingly, it is very difficult to adjust the distance between the magnetic head and the retainer plate to obtain good contact of the magnetic head on the recording sheet.